bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dochun
Namsoyoo: You've never heard of Captain Dochun? Really? He's from the Hongmoon School, like you. He left Heaven's Reach a long time ago, but he's a legend here. He's captain of the Bamboo Guard, off battling the Blackram. Papa is always fighting. I'm scared he won't make it back one day. Cho Jungwon: '''Captain Dochun has done so much for us in Bamboo Village. But he never answers questions about his past... Quests '''Prologue. Sweet Dreams Opening Cutscene Ending Cutscene Act 1. The Scarred Chapter 1: From the Water Chapter 2: Captain Dochun Chapter 4: The Bamboo Blossom Chapter 5: The Recovery Chapter 11: Gone Fishing Notable Quotes Act 1. The Scarred Chapter 2: Captain Dochun "Finally, we have a quiet moment, Jyan. I am glad to see your strength has returned. You were unconscious for many days, and I feared the worst. But those from the Hongmoon School are a hardy lot. I should know." "I was one of Master Hong's students, long ago. My name is Dochun, and I lead the Bamboo Guard here in the village. A few nights ago, I saw a firestorm raging high on Heaven's Reach. Fearing the worst, I sailed out to help but arrived only too late. I... I saw the destruction... bodies floating in the sea." "I'm glad. I sense you are one with great potential. Jyan is the term used within the world of warriors for such a person. Go forth and honor the Hongmoon way, Jyan." Chapter 5: The Recovery The Bamboo Guard ranks are thin enough as is! "I like your determination. Within the world of warriors, Jyans who have attained greatness are known as Jyansei. I'd like to think I bear witness to a Jyansei in the making." Quest Journal Prologue Chapter 1: Awakening The Bamboo Guardsman arrived in the dead of night, rousing Captain Dochun from his slumber. There was a report of a rising column of flam spotting in the south sea, perhaps an hour or two out from shore. Judging from the panic on the young guard's face, Dochun expected news of a Blackram Marauder attack. Were the Blackram up to their old tricks? Or was some entirely new crisis erupting in the south sea? The guard described the area quite specifically. It was Heaven's Reach, the home of Dochun's old master. That is why Dochun insisted on investigating the area himself, and on going alone. Twenty-five long years ago, Dochun had left Heaven's Reach. Despite Master Hong's pleadings, he left to become a solder. He could not sit idly by as the world burned. Dochun arrived at the water below Heaven's Reach, and he could scarcely believe his eyes. His master's home was engulfed in flames, with fiery debris falling like rain. What had happened? Act 1. The Scarred Chapter 2: Captain Dochun Dochun spied the stranger from across the beach, through the tangle of isolated battles raging between the Bamboo Guard and the Blackram Marauders. For someone who was dragged from the sea half-drowned and half-dead, the stranger showed tremendous skill against the pirates. Raw skill, but tremendous skill nonetheless. Certainly more than enough to handle a few sea dogs. But what struck Dochun the most were the techniques on display. The stranger's style was unmistakable. This was one of Master Hong Sokyun's pupils, just as Dochun had been long ago. Chapter 4: The Bamboo Blossom Dodan remembered it so clearly, even so many years later. His father Dochun, who was the Stratus Empire's captain of the guard, came home late that night. Dodan crept to the doorway to find his father covered in blood and holding a bundle tightly to his chest. It was a baby! The little girl's face was white as snow, and she looked up at Dodan with the largest, clearest eyes he had ever seen. Dodan asked his father what the infant's name was. Dochun hesitated, grimacing, and then finally said, "Namsoyoo. It's Namsoyoo." And from that day on, no matter where they went or which village they stopped in, Dodan and Namsoyoo were inseparable. Chapter 5: The Recovery Dochun visited Mayor Daygu's house, but the mayor wasn't there. Lately, it seemed Daygu was never quite around when you needed him. The recent Blackram activity was making everyone act a little strangely. The townspeople even suspected his own son, Dodan, of colluding with the enemy. Impossible, Dochun though. Still, Dodan was frankly a headache for the village, even before the Blackram incursions. Who did Dochun have to blame but himself? Dodan was his child, and his responsibility. Chapter 8: Pirates and Thieves With the Blackram Marauders swarming the sea and the Dusk Adders controlling the forests, the Viridian Coast was a dangerous place. Local Stratus officials were either too preoccupied or too corrupted to care. The situation was at its worst when Dochun first arrived in Bamboo Village. He planned only to stay for a short time, but he realized the villagers needed his help, badly. Dochun almost singlehandedly created the Bamboo Guard, training Bamboo villagers to defend themselves and drive out the bandits. Dochun realized the villagers could not depend on the Stratus Empire to help them. He knew all too well the depraved depths to which the empire had plummeted. Gallery Bamboo_Guard_Captain-Dochun.jpg Category:Male Category:NPCs Category:Kung Fu Master Category:Jin